The Daughter of a Genius
by garbage guy
Summary: Neji Hyuga was a genius and prodigy of his clan but unexpectedly died during the forth shinobi war. Sixteen years after Neji's death a girl comes to the village of the hidden leaf and claims to be the daughter of the deceased genius. follow her story as she tries to understand her place in the Hyuga clan and deals with the death of the father she never knew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

I walked down a dirt path, heavy rain pouring down onto my head and slippery mud was beneath my feet. Each step was agony, my whole body ached, and my stomach was calling out for me to feed it. I had been walking for three days straight, no resting as I had the goal of getting to Konoha as fast as possible. The letters my dad left me had said that if I ever got in trouble that I should get to Konoha as quick as I could and request help from the ninjas of the hidden leaf. I did not take those words lightly as they had been my complete and utter focus for the last three days. Now I was just a couple hindered feet from my goal, the gates of Konoha.

I reached the gate and was quickly meet by two guards but as they approached me I fell to the ground, I lost consciousness. When I awoke I was laying on a hospital bed, it seemed that I had been changed out of the traditional robes that I had been wearing and put into a hospital gown. When I glanced to my left I saw my robes neatly folded and the backpack I had been carrying sitting on a night stand beside my bed. As soon as I saw the back pack I scrambled to grab it and opened it, I felt the IV in my arm tug a little as I reached for the backpack, but the content of the bag was way more important than any physical pain I could feel. When I opened the bag, I saw a mass number of letters and endless pages of writing, easily enough to be accouple books of writing but on separated pages. I let out a loud sigh of relief as I saw that none of the letters had been taken from my bag.

My movement must have caught the attention of a nearby nurse as I saw her glance into my room from the hallway and then quickly walk away. After a few moments the nurse returned with a tray that had a fresh meal on it and with a man walking close behind her. The man was decently tall, had black hair that was done up into a weird hair style that had his hair in a sort of upward ponytail and he had a small amount of facial hair on his chin. He also had very relaxed features and a head band with the symbol of the hidden leaf on it tied on his arm.

The nurse handed me the tray, I thanked her and quickly began to eat to satisfy my burning hunger. I began to eat and didn't even notice that the nurse had taken the Iv out of my arm. As I ate the man grabbed a chair that had been at the other side of the room and placed it next to my bed and tat down in it. The nurse said something quietly to the man and left the room leaving me and the stranger alone. I continued to eat trying to ignore the man that was staring at me but after a minute he started to speak. "Hey, I'm Shikamaru Nara a ninja of the hidden leaf, last night you came to our gates dishevelled and distraught, not even able to stay awake. I am here to find out who you are and why you came here. Would you be able to tell me that?".

For a moment I just stared at Nara as it was a name I had seen many times in my father's letters, but it was odd to actually see the people my father had written about in real life. I also took a moment to try and come up with a fake name. I could tell Nara the truth about everything in my life except for my real name and who my father was, in my fathers letters he said that if I was ever to reveal my true identity within the walls of the hidden leaf village it could have very negative consequences, so I was inclined to believe his writings. "I'm Konata, I come from a farming family that lacks a family name. I lived in a small farming village in the land of the water with my mother, my father pasted away before I was born. My village was attacked by a group of rouge nin. They burned down the village took our harvest and killed with out discrimination, I had to watch my mother …" It was hard to continue talking but I took a moment to collect my self and continued talking while holding back tears. "I had to watch them kill my mother".

Nara just stared at me for a moment with unmoving eyes. "How did you escape?"

"I was the only one in my village to have any form of ninja training. I have basic chakra control and fighting ability, but nothing compared to the rogues that attacked my village. I tried to save people, but I failed and after watching my mother die I just ran like a coward. I went back to my home got a few things important to me and fled for the hidden leaf. That's pretty much my story"

Nara stared at me with a blank expression "Pretty believable but why did you come to the hidden leaf? There are many other villages in the land of water that you could have gone to why come all the way here?". Nara leaned in closer to me almost like he was trying to pressure me for an answer.

"Around eighteen years ago our village was attacked by rogue nin but it was saved by ninjas of the hidden leaf that happened to be passing by. My mother said that if I ever needed help I should come here." I felt very uncomfortable under Nara's gaze, I didn't know if I should feel scared, but I decided to silently wait for Nara's response.

"All right I believe you. I will send a squad out to your village just show me where it is on a map and I will insure it is investigated. In the mean time I will give you a small apartment and allowance to get by. You will have temporary citizenship here but if we find anything untrue about your story or if you make any violent moves against the village you will be removed or detained. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes I do thank you for your generosity" I gave a slight bow from siting position in the bed.

"One last thing, we have yet to search your backpack may I search it?" as soon as Nara even mention the backpack I grabbed it and held it close to my chest.

"I'd prefer if you didn't" I said in a slightly angry tone "The content of this bag is very important and personal to me"

"if you don't let me search the bag then I can't let you stay in the village as you may be a possible threat. Can I ask what's in the bag? Come on kid don't make this a drag." Nara said in a curious voice.

I started weighting my options in my head. Was keeping the letters in the bag a secret worth getting removed from the village. If Nara read the letters in my bag it could reveal who my father is and who I am which could get me in me a terrible situation. "My bag is full of my father's writings, its all I managed to save from my home and it is all I have of my father please don't take them from me.". I opened the bag showing that it was filled to the brimmed with paper and letters.

Nara leaned forward and removed one letter from the bag, unfolded it and started to read. "To my child whom has yet to be born I am your father. I just found out that your mother is pregnant yesterday and I am beyond ecstatic that I will be a father soon. Even though you are not born just know that I love you. My work is very dangerous, so anything could happen to me any day so I just need you to know that I care about you." Nara stopped looking at the letter and looked back at me for a moment. He gently placed the letter back in the bag. "I think you're clear, I'm sorry for going through your personal stuff". I felt a massive amount of mental relief as the passage Nara read from never mentioned my name or my fathers name.

"Your robes were washed so I'll give you some time to get changed. I will be back in ten minutes with a map, so you can point out where your village is and then I will bring you to your apartment." With that said Nara got up and left.

As Nara left I got up and got changed into my robes. I walked over to a mirror that was hanging in the other side of the room. My robes were a mix of bright lime green and baby blue that alternated throughout the multiple layers of robes. Many patterns and designs of birds danced across the robes. They were very traditional and formal, but it was all I had as the rouge nin attacked during the middle of our village's harvest festival. I had only recently turned sixteen and stood around five feet, nine inches. I had long blond hair that fell down my back just past my waist. I was rather slim, and my skin tone was rather pale but I did not lack muscle as I had been working on a farm for most of my life giving me decent core and arm strength. My face held rather soft features that also held my green eyes. I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes and decided for just this moment to remove my green contact lenses and revealed my cream white Hyuga eyes to the world. I hated the contact lenses, but I had to wear them. My father's letters said that if I was found out as a Hyuga then there would be very negative consequences. He never truly wrote about what would happen to me other then mentioning some sort of branding, but he stresses it as something that would change my life forever.

I heard the door start to open and quickly put the contact lenses back on my eyes and looked over to the door as Nara entered the room. Nara held a map in his hand and spread it out on the hospital bed, he then gestured for me to walk over to him. He handed me a pen and asked me to mark my village on the map. I marked the general area of my village and handed the pen back to Nara.

Nara reached into his pocket, pulled out a key and some bills and placed it in my hand. "This is an key to an small apartment that will be yours until you find other housing. You're not under pressure to find your own housing but just know that the apartment is still owned by Konoha. That money should be able to cover some cloths and food for the month. You are free to go around the village, but you are not allowed to leave until we confirm your story. Do you have any questions?"

"I am good to go, thank you for your hospitality I can't thank you enough" I said while bowing to Nara.

"Don't mention it" Nara said quietly. Nara then lead me out of the hospital into the city streets of Konoha. I had lived my whole life in a small farming village, too be on the streets of one of the largest hidden villages was a rather odd experience. I spent the short walk looking for places and people that my father had written about in his letters. I managed to take note of a few key places around the village but didn't recognize anyone. We arrived at the apartment building and Nara escorted me to my room. I opened the door with key to find that the apartment consisted of a main room that was half a living space that had a couch and a coffee table, the other half was a kitchen. It also had a washroom and a small bedroom. The walls were painted in a light red that made the room feel very bright.

"If you need anything else just come to the Hokage's building. It's the big orange building near the back of the village" Nara said as he stood in the doorway. I thanked him again and he left me alone in the apartment. As soon as he left I opened my backpack and took out all the papers that filled the bag and placed them out across the floor and started to organize them based on what they were about. Father had written hundreds of letters for me before I was born as he feared dying before I was born. His fear turned out to be reasonable as he died during the fourth shinobi war. His letters ranged from messages directly to me, describing events in his life or talking about the people in his life. There were hundreds of pages and organizing them into a coherent order took some time. Eventually after looking through all the papers I found the three different papers I was looking for. One page was the story of how my mother and father met, another was about my father's relationship with a man named Rock lee and the last was about a woman named Tenten.

I also looked through the other pages until I found an envelope I as looking for and opened it to find a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. My mother was wearing long white robes and had her long blonde hair freely flowing behind her. He green eyes were shining beautifully, and she looked extremely cheerful. My father was dressed up in black and grey formal robes. He had his long black hair loose as well and had a black headband covering his forehead. He was staring down at my mother with a caring smile as she clung onto his arm. This was the only photograph of my parents that I managed to save before I left home. It was also some of the only proof that I was my Fathers daughter.

Before I left the apartment, I reread another letter that my father had written that explained what to do if I was ever in trouble. To summarize my father's instructions, he wrote that I should go to the hidden leaf village, don't tell anyone who I am because a Hyuga outside the clan would be taken for integration and would be branded. His next step was to find Lee and Tenten, father wrote that if I told them who I am they would help protect me and keep me safe. From what I've read Lee was a good friend of my father and Tenten was my father's confidante, so they seemed like trustworthy people.

Wanting to follow my father's instructions as fast as possible I grabbed these papers and the wedding picture, folded them up and slide them into my robes. I left the apartment, walked back down to the streets, into the market and started asking around to see if anyone could tell me where I could find Rock Lee and Tenten. As I walked through the market I received many strange looks. It must have been clear that I was a foreigner, but I could not tell if they looked at me with distaste or curiosity. When I asked some street vendors and citizens about the whereabouts of Lee and Tenten they said I could find them on the training fields just on the edge of the village. I made my way to the training grounds and eventually started to hear shouting and the clanging of metal.

When I located the source of the noise I found four people in a large scale fight. In the middle of the fight was a man in a green jump suit with a bowl hair cut that was being attacked by three younger people. One of the teenagers was a young woman that had long black hair that was tied back into one long braid. She was probably around five feet, six and was rather slender with slightly tanned skin and had a village of the hidden leaf headband loosely tied around her neck. Her face had very sharp features, but she had beautiful hazel eyes. She was yielding a large wood and steel bow that had blades on the front of it, so it could be used as a melee weapon and she was using flat tip arrows showing that she was not intending to internal damage the person that she was aiming at. She was wearing a white shirt that had a black whirlpool design in the middle. Over the shirt she wore a baggy red jacket and was wearing black shorts that went down to her knees. She also had a large quiver resting on her back which held many arrows.

Another was a boy that stood very tall around six, two and had corn row style of hair that was tied together by a village of the hidden leaf' headband into a pony tail. He was decently muscular and was wielding a scarf that had many loose threads and on each loose thread was a needle. He used the scarf as a sort of sword, as he swung the scarf around the needles would swirl around in a storm making it a deadly weapon. He also had very dark skin and had light blue eyes. He adorned a black shirt that had a large red x in on it and it looked like the shirt was just one size too big for him. He was wearing what once was a pair of nice dark blue dress pants, but they were covered in large tears and tatters.

The last was a short boy probably only five feet, four inches. He had very pale skin and was wearing a thin frame pair of glasses. He had dyed light blue hair that was very straight and went down to his shoulders. His face was a bit pudgy which made him seem a bit younger than the other two, but it was clear that they were around the same age. He fought with only his fists, but it was obvious he was using a sort of Jutsu as his fists were on fire. With every punch a path of fire followed yet the fire never burnt his hands. He wore what looked like white kendo robes, but they were not done up properly and looked my like he was wearing a cape with sleeves. Underneath the robes he wore a dark purple shirt and tight black pants. He also had a sliver necklace that held a short of red gem on it.

These three teens lead an onslaught against the man in a green jump suit with coronated attacks. I watched the fight for awhile as the fight was oddly mesmerizing as each person in the fight was clearly skilled. I also noticed that on the other side of the fight was a woman sitting in a tree. She had her brown hair up in two twin buns and had chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing baggy white pants and I Chinese style red shirt.

In sudden movement the men in the green jump suit did a massive backflip giving him a large distance from the three teens and yelled "Stop". The three did as they were told and stopped their attacks to listen to him. "It seems we have a visitor" He said turning in my direction and gesturing for me to come closer. I took slow precise steps toward the group trying to be a bit cautious with the strangers.

"Greetings, sorry to interrupt your training but I am looking for Rock Lee and Tenten. Would any of you know where they are" I asked.

"If its Rock Lee you are looking for then your search is over for you have found the fountain of youth as the green beast of Konoha is me" The man in the green jump suit replied while trying to strike a pose but utterly failing.

The girl sitting in the tree jumped down and walked over to us "I'm Tenten, what do you need us for?" She questioned with a curious tone.

"I came to discus an urgent matter with you two, preferably in private. I don't want to interrupt your training, but this is rather important." I said in an overly serious tone.

"Do not worry our session was not going to continue on much longer" Lee said in a cheer voice. "You three did wonderfully, your youth truly shined bright. Take the rest of the day off."

The two boys looked ecstatic at the mention of a day off, high fived each other and started to walk away from us but the girl stayed completely still and just stared at me in awe. This went on for an awkwardly long amount of time as she just stood still staring at me. The boys noticed that the girl wasn't following them and the boy with blue hair tuned around and yelled "Hey Ibuki are you coming". This seemed to shake the girl out of her thunder struck state as she shook her head and started to run to catch up with the boys.

Once the three teens were out of sight Tenten said "What was this important thing you needed to talk to us about".

I looked at Tenten and Lee for a moment and took in a deep breath preparing to reveal my secret. "I am Hinata Hyuga only child of Neji Hyuga"

 **Hey thanks for reading the story and making it this far I really appreciate it. This chapter may have been a bit confusing but i promise that pretty much every question will be answered in the second chapter. I really appreciate all reviews please tell me what you did and didn't like so far so I can improve my writing. I will try to update this story as much as i can but with work and university i can't give a set schedule for updates. thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Evidence

I waited for a response as Lee and Tenten looked at me. I expected joy or some happiness that their old friend had a child but all I could see was expressions of sadness. Lee's cheerful smile had turned into a frown and he had turned his gaze to the ground. Tenten's hands had balled up into fists and she looked at me with a burning rage. "I suggest you leave" Tenten said through gritted teeth.

I looked at her with confusion and turned to Lee to see if his response would be any different, but he seemed to feel the same way "Don't you think we have been through enough?" Lee questioned.

"I am sorry, I am a bit disoriented, do you too not know Neji Hyuga? Were you two not his teammates?" I asked in a nervous voice unsure of what emotional landmine I had just stepped on.

"Of course, I know Neji Hyuga, I love Neji. That's why I can't stand all you imposters coming in and pretending to be Neji's children" Tenten said while slowly getting closer to me. It seemed as if she was going to attack and I could sense her holding back her rage.

Lee walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, as a way to try and comfort her "After the war ended many kids came forward and went to the Hyuga clan and claimed to be Neji's child and asked for his inheritance. It was no secret that Neji worked non stop and didn't spend a lot of money so it was clear that he had amassed a fortune which attracted all these fakers. Every person that has claimed to be Neji's child has been proven to be a money hungry liar, so you can't blame us for not believing you" Lee said in a stern voice.

It was clear Tenten was on the verge of tears "Neji was my best friend if he had a child I would have known about it. Neji also wasn't someone that would have a one night stand and leave a girl to parent his child alone". Tenten turned away from me and covered her face with her hands.

"I agree with you that doesn't sound like something my father would do." I reached into my robes, pulled out the picture of my parent's marriage and handed it to Lee. When he looked at the picture shock spread across his face. Lee quickly got Tenten's attention and showed her the picture. Tenten grabbed the picture from Lee and stared at it intently "This has to be forged, right Lee?" Tenten questioned in an almost concerned voice.

Lee took the picture once again and gave it a second look over. "Ten I don't think it is. I am not an expert at identifying forged pictures, but this looks real and its more evidence than any of the other kids brought forth. Look at them she does look like a combination of this women and Neji, I don't want to be too forward, but I think this is real." Lee said in a shaky voice as he handed the photo back to me.

"You said your name is Hinata?" Tenten questions.

"Yes my name is Hinata, I believe I was named after my aunt. If I was born a boy my name was going to be Hizashi after my grandfather." I said while feeling like I was in another interrogation.

"That sounds like names that Neji would pick but Neji always thinks ahead, so wouldn't he see that it would be confusing to have two people in his close family with the same name?" Lee said pushing another question onto me.

"I believe my father never intended for me to meet my aunt or you two for that matter. Before my father died in the war he wrote many letters for me that detailed his life. From what I gathered from the letters I believe that he wanted me and my mother to stay living in our small country side village. He states multiple times in his letters that he never wants me to get entangled in the life of a shinobi or have to deal with the politics of the Hyuga clan. I guess to accomplish the goal of giving me a peaceful life he was going to never let me come to Konoha. The only time he ever says it is ok to come to Konoha is if my life is in danger which is what happened recently…" I then told them the story of what happened to my village and told them about my encounter with Nara.

"So your using the name Konota as your fake identity?" Lee asked reconfirming what I had told them.

"Yeah, father wrote that if I get found out as a Hyuga, that the clan would take me and brand me. I am not entirely sure what that entails but it doesn't sound good. I have come here to ask for your help in keeping my identity hidden and to help me adapt to life here. I don't care about any inheritance, please if you were truly a friend of my father than help me." I pleaded.

Lee looked at me with sympathetic eyes, but my attention was drawn to Tenten as she started to speak "You talk a lot about Neji being your father but who was your mother. I knew everything about Neji, If he got married I would have known about it."

"My mother was a simply women that was content with living in the country side and disliked the confrontation and busyness of large villages. I think my parents found a connection in just wanting to live in secluded tranquility. I know my take on my parent's relationship probably isn't what you want so I will let you read about what my father thought of my mother." I reached into my robes and pulled out three letters and looked through them until I found the one I was looking for and handed it to Lee.

Lee unfolded the letter and began to read it out "I guess you may wonder how a high ranking ninja from a noble clan ended up marrying a farm girl. Well you see, meeting your mother all happened by chance. One day near dusk Myself and my team Lee and Tenten were returning from an assassination mission in the land of water. We had been ordered to return back to Konoha as fast as possible, but the journey back was still going to take a day or two and at this point we were all exhausted. I decided that it would be best if we found a place to rest for the night. I activated my Byakugan, looked around and noticed a village near by."

"upon closer inspection we found that the village was being harassed by a small group of ninjas. These Ninja were nothing special but flaunted their limited skill like they were the best in the world. After a short fight my team and I dispatched the ninjas and made sure everyone in the village was safe. The villagers were extremely grateful for our help and offered us pretty much all the money they had. We refused the money, but the villagers then insisted on a celebration in our honour. I tried to tell them that would not be necessary but with in minutes the village was in a celebratory uproar."

"Lee and Tenten seemed to enjoy the attention, food and luxuries from the villagers but I felt that if I accepted these things from the villagers then I was no better then the ninjas who were stealing from them. In the middle of the disorganized festivities I managed to slip out of the village. Just outside the village was a small hill with a single tree on top, I walked up the hill and sat down, leaned against the tree trunk and gazed up at the stars. A friend of mine Nara very much enjoyed cloud gazing but I much rather enjoyed looking at stars."

"I sat there in peace for awhile until I heard someone coming up the hill. I looked to my left to see a blonde woman in raggedy cloths approach me with a fruit basket in her hand. "I saw you leave with out eating anything, I thought you might be hungry." The girl said while trying to give the fruit basket to me, but I refused. These people barely had anything and taking something from them made me feel terrible, even if it was something as simple as fruit. My refusal confused the girl, so she just kept offering me the food until she final got frustrated. She sat down beside me and started to try and feed me as if I was an infant shoving an apple in my face. I didn't know how to respond to this, so I finally gave in and took the apple."

"She then asked me why I left, I told her that I didn't like large crowds or loud places and preferred the quietness of nature. Our conversation then changed to the stars and we spent some time pointing out constellations we knew. I told her that she didn't need to stay with me and that she could go back and enjoy the celebration, but she cut me off telling me that she enjoyed my company."

"She began to question me about my life as a ninja and started pressing me for tons of information about my life. I started to do the same and fell into a back and forth of exchanging personal thoughts and beliefs. After what felt like hours of talking we just stopped and sat there in peace. Eventually she asked me to come back to visit her, but I didn't have a response for here. I knew having a relationship with this girl would be terribly unprofessional and that it most likely wouldn't work but I couldn't say no to her, so I just stayed silent."

"The next morning came, my team and myself left to go back to Konoha. As soon as we left the small village all I could think about was her. For about a month my thoughts were consumed by images and thoughts of her, but I eventually gave in. I had just finished a mission and decide that I had to see her again. I informed my superiors and clan that I was going out for some personal training and would not be back for a few days. I left Konoha and went as fast as I could to the little farming village to find the girl, the girl that had captured my mind but, yet I didn't even know her name."

"When I found her she was working diligently in a field. When she saw me, she dropped everything she was carrying and ran up and hugged me. "I knew you would come back!" she said in a triumphant voice. I asked for her name, Ruruka that was her name. My life then turned into a trend of spending every free moment I had with Ruruka until I finally decided that she had to be mine. I asked her to marry me under the same tree that we meet under and with out a second thought she said yes. We had a small ceremony but that was all we needed as a weddings size didn't determine how much we loved each other. "

"I kept this side of my life sperate from my life in Konoha hiding it from everyone I knew. My life with Ruruka was perfect and peaceful while my life in Konoha was complicated and demanding. I desperately wanted to inform my sister Hinata and my friends that I was happily married but by telling anyone about Ruruka I would be risking the that perfect part of my life and would be destroying the life of any children we had together, so our love remained a secret." Lee finished the letter with a stunned look of happiness on his face and gave the letter back to me.

Tenten looked over to Lee with a unapproving look "So what you have a letter what's to say that isn't forged too?"

"I say it isn't forged, I have enough of Neji's mission reports to know that this is hundred percent Neji's hand writing. These are powerful pieces of evidence that you have brought forth. Made your spirt of youth is truly pure of heart. Do you have anymore evidence to convince us of your claim" Lee questioned.

I took the two other letters I had and handed the letters to who they were respectively about. "these are letters my father had written about his relationship with you two" I said. Lee and Tenten took a moment to read over the letters and I could tell by their expressions while reading that they were rather Intrigued by what they were reading. Once they were done reading they passed the letters back to me.

"I also have one last thing to show you two" they both looked over at me as I brought my hand to my face and removed my contact lenses from my eyes revealing to them my true eyes. After a short moment I activated my Byakugan to demonstrate that it was real and not some sort of illusion.

Seconds after I activated my Byakugan Lee started to charge toward me. I took a defensive stance believing that he was going to attack me but instead he dragged me into a tight hug. "Its true you are the child of my eternal rival. The letters, photo, how well spoke you are and those beautiful eyes it all must be true. From know on I will protect you with my life, I swear it on the grave of my best friend and rival Neji" Lee shouted loudly while crushing me with his embrace.

"Please let me go" I squeaked out while under the crushing pressure of Lee's arms. Lee released me and I feel to my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Tenten walked over to me and looked at me on the ground.

"Do you know how to properly use your Byakugan?" Tenten questioned.

"Not really, I can't keep it activated for long. After about twenty minutes it gives me a massive headache" I said while getting back on my feet and dusting myself off.

"Oh no I promised metal that I would train with him after he got out of class today, I'm late. It was exhilarating meeting you today my sweet Hinata or as I should say Konata. I must leave now but I am trusting you Tenten with looking after our freshly blossomed flower of youth. We will meet again soon but for now I must say farewell." With that said Lee ran off and left Tenten and myself alone.

Tenten didn't seem to be expressing the same emotions that Lee was but she was not angry either. She held a neutral expression as she stared at me. "Do you still not believe me" I asked.

"I want to believe you I really do but it's going to be awhile before I truly accept you as Neji's kid. You can present all this evidence, but I don't truly know who you are and that's why you're going to spend the rest of the day with me" Tenten walked over to me and through an arm over my shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Tenten took me into the village and started showing me around telling me about certain areas, introducing me to a few villagers until we reached a small flower shop. "Sorry I have to make a quick stop here; do you mind if I borrow that photo for a second". I gave Tenten an odd look but decide to trust her. I took my parents wedding photo out of my robes and pasted it to her.

Tenten went inside the store and I waited outside the door. I stayed close to the building and started listening in on a conversation Tenten was having with someone inside the building.

"Tenten odd to see you here you usually don't care to much for flowers"

"hey Ino, sorry but I'm not here for the flowers today" Ino was a name I had seen before in my fathers writings. He had said that she was a decent ninja with great integration skill but had stated that she was an absolute pain to talk to.

"If It's not the flowers than what brings you here?"

"I am going to tell you about this in confidence so please don't tell anyone else about this." For a moment I believed that Tenten was going to tell Ino about me and my mind started to panic.

"Ok I promise so what this secret?"

"I was going through some of Neji's old stuff and I found this picture. I have never seen the girl in this picture in my life and it looks like Neji and her are both in wedding cloths. I know your good with integration and investigation stuff so I wondering if you can tell me if this picture is real?"

"I am almost certain that this is authentic. Usually there are clear signs of extra small layers for photos that have been tampered with. Neither of them look out of place and the fact that both of them are interacting and looking at each in a natural way indicates that this is a real photo. Why did you think the photo was faked in the first place, were you a little jealous Tenten? Who knew that Neji had a hot girlfriend." I didn't hear anything for a moment until I heard Ino say "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that Tenten, sometimes my stupid mouth doesn't know when to stop. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about the picture"

"It's ok Ino nothing you said wasn't true. Thanks for the help see you later." Tenten started walking back toward the front entrance of the store where I waited for here.

"didn't buy any flowers?" I asked.

"No, I was just visiting a friend. Let's go grab something to eat." Tenten said while passing the photo back to me. She lead me to a small restaurant in the middle of town and a waiter sat us down at a small table. Tenten asked the waiter for the usual so I assumed that she frequented this place quite a bit. I was going to order when Tenten cut me off and told me that we could share what she ordered. Since I was guest I didn't argue.

"So Hin.. Oh I mean Konata you said your dad didn't want you to be a Ninja? Did you ever consider becoming one?"

"I never truly considered it as a passion in life, but I sort have taken up training as a hobby. You see my father left instructions to accouple fighting styles. He states to only use them as self defense, but he left decent notes on how to fight and use my chakra but everything I have learnt, I have had to teach myself. I believe the fighting style was called gentle fist and some sort of rotation but.." I was cut off as tenten practically jumped across the table and put a hand over my mouth.

I looked at her confused but just nodded my head in understanding and stayed quiet. Tenten sat back down "what you just mentioned is the hyuga fighting style it is illegal for anyone outside the clan to have information about how to use the fighting style so be careful what you say. Can't say I wouldn't expect this from Neji, this would not be the first time he has stolen information from his clan. So are you any good?"

"Not really. I can control my charka but I can't go through the motions for the gentle fist very fast and my rotation is a half baked mess." I said trying to hide the shame in my voice.

"Do you want to learn?" Tenten offered.

"Would love too are you offering to teach me" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yeah why not I don't have much else to do these day. Plus I'm still trying to find out if you are really Neji's kid. If you are some of that should shine through while training. But what about that peaceful life your dad wanted for you. you're not going to give that up, are you?"

"No I'm not, I just want to be able to properly fight so that if I ever need to I will be able to defend myself and the people I care about. Hey but, What about those three young ninjas you were with, are they not your students? I wouldn't want to intrude on your teaching"

"No they are Lee's. I help from time to time with target practice and training with weapons but they are not my responsibility." As Tenten was speaking the waiter had brought out a large tray of dumplings. I Pick up the pair of chopsticks that laid on the table and looked to Tenten for approval to eat "Go ahead dig in" Tenten said with a devilish smile on her face.

I picked one of the dumplings, placed it in my mouth and started to chew. It was very enjoyable, but I only noticed a problem with it after I had swallowed it. It was spicy, so hot that it felt like my mouth was on fire. I wanted to scream out, but I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep my mouth from opening. "Is there something wrong Konata?" Tenten asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Hot" It felt like steam poured from my mouth as I spoke but Tenten just laughed at my pain. Tenten signalled for the waiter to come over and asked for some water. The waiter returned with the water, I grabbed it from his hand and drank the whole glass in a second. It gave me a few seconds of relief but then the burning sensation came back twice as strong. Tenten continued to be assumed but eventually ask for a glass of milk. The waiter gave me the milk, as soon as the milk hit my throat I felt like I could breath again.

"What were you trying to kill me?" I asked in a hushed yell.

Tenten let out a small laugh "Those are only the slightly spicy dumpling if I was trying to kill you I could have ordered something a lot worse. Neji was really bad with spicy food so I wanted to see if that carried over to you. Its not any actual evidence that your truly his child but if you are then you definitely got for distaste for spicy food from him" I wasn't overly happy with Tenten's prank, but she ordered me a plate of mild dumplings and we had our meal with some small talk in between eating.

When it came time to pay Tenten was given the bill. "How much was It?"

"1600 Ryo but don't worry I can cover the bill" Tenten said while putting the money on the table.

"I would feel terribly rude making you pay for my meal, you have to let me cover half"

"Do you even have money?" Tenten asked. I took the bills Nara had gave me from my robes and looked over the bills. I was defiantly going to be on a budget but paying for this bill would not have too bad of an effect on my finances. I took out accouple bills and placed them on the table.

"Come on kid I'm not letting you pay"

"I don't wish to be a burden, I can cover half the bill"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Ok how about you cover a quarter of the bill?"

I looked back at Tenten knowing that this fight could go on for much longer so I caved in. I payed for a quarter of the meal despite the guilt I felt. Tenten took me around to accouple for places around town until we hit a clothing store. She brought be in and made try on some causal outfits and some cloths for training. I picked out what I decided to buy and brought it to the cash register to pay but the cashier informed me that Tenten had already payed for me. I complained, telling her that she did not need to pay for me but Tenten would not budge.

Tenten accompanied me back to my apartment and I invited her in. I only remembered once I entered that I had all of my fathers letters lied out on the floor of my apartment. When Tenten entered the room she looked at all the paper with a confused look "You only moved in today and you already managed to make this big a mess! What is all of this stuff anyway?" Tenten asked.

"This is all my fathers writings that he left for me. Its almost like an autobiography of his life."

Tenten knelt down and started looking through the papers skimming through a few pages. "Yeah this is all Neji's hand writing. Do you mind if I read through these?"

"Mabye at a later date. I am rather Tired and I would like some time to rest. I would offer to let you borrow them but you must understand this is all I have of my father, so I don't want to risk losing them in any way"

Tenten looked at me with an understanding expression "Alright that's fine. We can start training tomorrow around seven thirty at the same training field we were at earlier today. Then we can find out if you inherited your fathers fighting skill just as much as you inherited his hate of spicy foods."

"that sounds good. Once again thank you for all your generosity"

"It's fine, if you are truly Nejis kid than I would do anything for you, anyway see you tomorrow don't be late" Tenten left and I said goodbye to her a she walked out the door. After she left I made my way to my new bedroom placed my new cloths in the closet. Got undressed and fell on the bed. My exhaustion from my travel to Konoha and the activities today finally caught up with me. I had followed my fathers instructions and now felt safe enough to fall asleep.

 **Abstractty: Thanks for the support glad to see you're enjoying the story**

 **Yukiko'li: Yeah sorry about that i only realized after seeing your review, that may be a bit confusing. I hope this chapter showed you that Neji's daughter is named after Hinata and that the Hinata from the anime are two different characters that will eventually meet.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: I don't intend for her to be like Boruto. I haven't watched Boruto yet so I don;t know much about him or the new characters in Boruto. Some Bourto characters will be in this story but not very often.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Please review and tell me what you did and didn't like so i can get better at writing.**


End file.
